The Wolf's Profecy
by kayte Black
Summary: Kate Black est une jeune fille de 16 ans qui emménage a la Push , une petite réserve indienne dans l état de Washington, et c est à partir de la que ça vie va changée. Entre secret , amour et découverte voici l histoire extraordinaire de Kate Black
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je n'ai jamais compris le but de mon existance terrestre, je me contentais de vivre. Joyeusement certes, mais sans en comprendre le but ni la raison.

Il y a tellement de chose que l'on ne peux expliquer , tant de choses qui nous echapent, et mon histoire en fait partie.

Je m'appel Kate, j'ai 16 ans bientôt 17 et voici mon histoire.

Voici le prologue, j esper qu'il vous conviend


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Forks, cette ville ne m'inspirait pas confiance tout comme les raisons qui poussait ma grand-mère à s'y installer. On avais de la famille là-bas , son petit frère y vivait.

Je vivais avec ma grand-mère depuis la mort de mon père et l'abandon de ma mère. Celle-ci avait décampée à mes 6 ans donc je m'y était faite, déplus j 'adorais ma grand-mère bien quel soit superstitieuse ….

Moi c'est Kayte, Kayte Mila Black, je suis brune, avec des formes ( mon grand complexe), j'adore la musique , l'écriture , la lecture, je suis du genre extravertie, dans tout les sens du thermes c'est-à-dire que je suis de nature joyeuse ( voir trop , à ce demander ce que ma mère fumer lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi) mais par contre je m'énerve très vite … Et enfin je suis une éternelle optimiste. Sinon j'ai 16 ans mais j'en aurais 17 en octobre donc dans 4 mois !

Mais bon revenons à notre histoire.

La Push, c'est là que je vais habiter avec ma grand-mère, et je trouve que c'est l'endroit le plus cruel au monde car, voyez-vous , c'est une réserve Quileute prés de la mer, alors vous vous dites « Super! Je vais pouvoir me baigné ! Bronzé! Youpi! » mais vous découvrez que en réalité c'est la ville la plus pluvieuse de l'état de Washington ! Et la vous vous dite « Enfer et damnation! » . Vous comprenez mon septime maintenant.

Peu importe pour l'instant je suis dans la voiture, qui est chargée comme jamais, en direction de cette endroit maudit.

- Tu vas voir ma chérie, tu va adorer cette endroit, me dit ma grand-mère en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

- Si tu le dis grand-mère , répondis-je avec nonchalance

- Mais oui, tu va adorer ton cousin, tu t'en souviens , Jacob, tu étais allé au mariage de sa sœur, Rebecca.

-Oui je m'en souviens , mais c'est pas le faite de revoir mon cousin qui me déprime c 'est juste la météo.

- Tu verras, la Push pourrais te surprendre…

Apres qu'elle ai dis ça nous ne parlâmes plus et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Une fois arrivée nous nous arrêtâmes devant une petite maison rouge tout à fait charmante. Je commençais à décharger la voiture pendant que ma grand-mère rentrait dans la maison. Je la rejoins peux de temps après chargée de nos valises.

- Laisse le reste, me dit-elle, Billy m'a dis qu'il enverrais des gars nous aider. Je ne dis rien mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvais m'énervé tous ces truck sur « les femmes sont faibles….gnagnagna! » J'ai oublié de vous précisé que je suis une incorrigible féministe! J'évitais dans parlé avec ma grand-mère car à chaque fois je m'énervais et aujourd'hui je n'avais pas la tête à ça avec toute ces heures de trajet.

Je remarquais que la maison était jolie et meublé. Ma grand-mère avais du commander les meuble sur internet. Je décidais de ne pas suivre les recommandation de ma grand-mère et de monter nos deux valise dans nos chambre, elles n'étaient même pas lourdes en plus, et de toute façons les garçons auront encore pas mal de boulot.

Une fois les valise montée je m'enfermais dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir prendre une douche dans la salle de bains qui y était annexée. Ma chambre était blanche il y avait un bureau , un lit deux place et un dressing avec miroir. Cela me suffisait amplement, ma guitare avait déjà été livrée et mon ordinateur portable trônait sur mon bureau.

Une fois ma douche prise je me maquillais simplement , c'est-à-dire comme à mon habitude,

Mascara et rouge à lèvre rouge. J'adore le rouge, c'est ma couleur préférée je m'habille pratiquement tout le temps de cette couleur.

Une fois prête je descendais et dis à ma grand-mère que j'allais visiter les environs, elle me dis que ça ne lui posait pas de problème du moment que j'étais rentrée pour diner.

Je sortie donc et je savais directement ou est-ce que je voudrais me rendre en premier , la plage .


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Je marchais depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque l'air marin, devenu alors plus intense vint me chatouiller les narines. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque, une fois mes sandales enlevées je m'assis confortablement dans le sable face à la mer.

Il y avait un peu de soleil en ce début d'après midi et j'espérais que ça allais durer.

J'enfonçais mes orteils plus profondément dans le sable, en savourant la sensation du sable entre mes orteils, que c'était bon!

J'adorais la mer, l'océan, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était magnifique.

Je regardais les vagues grises s'écrasées contre les rochées en un million de gouttelettes ressemblantes à des paillettes lorsque la lumière passait au travers. Le bruit du va et viens des vagues m'apaisait, il était calme et régulier, mais à la fois puissant, tel la respiration d'un géant endormit. Le son du vent marin contre mes oreilles s'harmonisait à la perfection avec le chant incessant des mouettes .

Je fermais les yeux, en essayant de me détendre. Mais malheureusement mon opéra sensoriel fut interrompus par une bande de jeunes qui riaient et parlaient forts.

Je me mis à les observer. C'était un groupe de six garçons d'au moins deux mètres c'était des quileutes et ils étaient tous brun, grand, très musclé, très bien foutu et tous très beaux.

Je les observais depuis un moment lorsque je me rendis compte qu'ils venaient vers moi, et je reconnus , avec beaucoup de difficulté je dois dire , Jacob, mon cousin.

- Jacob? Demandais-je en me levant, c'est toi? Tu as tellement changé! Tu as fais de la muscule on dirais !

- Kate! Je t'avais reconnue, mais toi aussi tu as changée, je te trouve plus jolie ! Je suis heureux de te voir ici, à la Push! Me répondit-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire. Nous rentrons de chez Maria, (ma grand-mère) et elle m'a dis qu'on te trouverais ici! Viens je vais te présenter , dit il en mettant son bras sur mes épaules. A ce contact je remarquais qu'il était brulant mais je ne dis rien. Les gars, dit il, voici ma cousine, Kate. Elle viens de s'installer à la Push. Kate voici Seth, celui-ci semblait être le plus jeune du groupe car son visage avait la traces des ses rondeurs enfantine. Je m'approchais de lui et lui fis la bise en lui lançant un timide « enchantée » .

Puis voici Quil, Embry , Jared et Paul , reprit il, je fis la bise à tout le monde mais arrivée à ce dernier, je me stoppa. Je tournais lentement la tête vers lui et mes yeux furent emprisonnés dans les siens. Je sentis une immense vague de chaleur m'envahir de la tête au pied , j'avais l'impression que mon but se trouvais là, devant mes yeux. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien , je me noyais dans ses yeux noirs, je me consumais dans son regard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais j'u l'impression que tout le temps du monde ne suffirais pas à me lasser de ses yeux. Je détournais le regards et m'avançais pour lui faire la bise. A son contacte ma peau parut s'enflammer et mon cœur s'envoler. Et les frissons revinrent avec force. Bien que je sois brune je me sentie rougir et c'est d'un pas maladroit que je m'éloignais de Paul.

Point de Vue de Paul Lahote

Pfff…. Qu'est-ce que ça me saoulais d'aller aider cette vielle femme! J'y avais été contraint par Sam pour rendre service à Billy, ou plutôt à ça vielle sœur ! Elle venait d'emménager elle et sa petite fille, c'était la cousine de Jacob, et d'après ce que j'avais pu voir elle était pas mal du tout, même si les souvenir de Jacob remontent à il y a quatre ans, pour une gamine de 12 ans elle avait déjà des formes, je ne vous dis pas que je suis pédophile au contraire, je vous dis juste que maintenant ça dois être un canon.

Je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les filles avec des formes mais elle , elle n'avait pas l'air mal, puis j'avais consulté son facebook alors , je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais malheureusement j'avais l'interdiction de la part de Sam et Jacob de la toucher… C'est vraiment de l'abus de pouvoir, et si elle se jette sur moi? Bon j'exagère peut être mais on à bien le droit de rêver non?

Quoi qu'il en soit je montais un gros carton et le montait dans ça chambre, et une fois le seuil de ça chambre franchis je sentie la plus merveilleuse odeur au monde. C'était comme un mélange de cerise et de framboise avec des odeurs de lavande et de pleins d'autres fleures .

Je fus, à mon grand malheur, obligé de redescendre afin qu'on aille retrouver cette fameuse Kate pour l'informer qu'elle était invitée à diner chez Sam et Emily, et Jacob était impatient de la revoir.

Nous ne mîmes pas beaucoup de temps à la trouver. Elle était assise sur le sable, les yeux clos. Seth n'arrêtait pas de faire l'imbécile avec Quil et Embry. J'allais les réprimander lorsque la délicieuse odeur de tout à l'heure réapparut, et elle venait de Kate. Je la vis se lever et serrer Jacob dans ses bras, puis après qu'ils aient échangés quelques mots il se mit à faire les présentations. Et lorsqu'elle s'approcha se moi pour me faire la bise mon regard s'accrocha au sien et je sus qu'il n'en serait jamais autrement. En un regard je mourais, en un regard je me consumais, et en un regard je renaissais, en elle, pour elle. Toutes mes questions avaient trouvées leurs réponses, tout mes doutes s'étaient envolées et à la fin il ne restait plus que son âme et la mienne , liées l'une à l'autre pour l'éternité. Je venais de découvrir le vrai sens au mot imprégnation, car pour moi il signifiait l'emprisonnement mais je me fourvoyais, il signifie la libération de l'âme, la libération au malheur car maintenant mon bonheur c'était elle. Nos cœurs bâteraient cotes à cote à l'unisson pour l 'éternité.

Lorsqu'elle me fis la bise je sentis son cœur s'emballer et ce son me comblait de bonheur. Qui m'aurait cru fleur bleue? Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance car aujourd'hui j'avais trouvé mon but, mon futur, mon imprégnée et je n'allais pas la laissée s'envoler.

**Voila, je m escuse encore pour les fautes **


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour (ou Bonsoir, bonsoir!)**_

_**Tout d'abord merci pour tout vos commentaires! Certains n'ont fais trés plaisir!**_

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard... ce chapitre est long mais pas trés intéressant, c'est juste un tramplin pour la suite de l'histoire ^^**_

_**Je m'escuse pour les fautes mais je vous serez grés d'éviter les commentaires cassant comme " c'est nul! " je fais mon possible pour evitez d'en faire donc si vous ne supporté pas les fautes il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne lisiez pas cette fiction car les commentaires sur mes fautes d'orthographe sont nuisible à l'auteur ( moi en gros^^) sinon merci à tout les autres et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Point de Vue de Kate Black

J'avais passée le reste de l'après-midi avec Jacob et ses amis. Ma grand-mère avais raison, cela m'avait fais un bien fou de revoir mon cousin je l'aimais vraiment bien, et ses amis étaient tous super sympa et ne se prenaient pas du tout aux sérieux (bien qu'ils soient tous super canon). J'avais aussi passée le reste de l'après-midi à fuir le regard de Paul et cela ne fut pas aisé car même en le voulant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler ses trais parfaits, ses abdos bien dessinés, son regard de braise, ses cheveux, sa bouche…

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et toute les fois ou je craquais vraiment pour un garçons j'avais l'impression de ne pas être assez belle et je ne me déclarais jamais ayant peur du rejet. Mais Paul, c'était totalement différent, en un seul regard il m'avait fais tout remettre en cause, je sentais comme une chaleur dans mon cœur et dans mon estomac qui s'intensifiait au moindre contact, aux moindres regard…

Alors le coup de foudre existerait-il? J'y ai toujours rêvée , l'amour comme dans les livres, dans les films, celui qui nous consume et nous fais sentir entier, vivant. Serais-ce Paul l'homme de ma vie? Naaan, je dois surement être en train de me monter le bourrichon pour rien comme à chaque fois qu'un garçon me plais. Sauf que, comme je l'ai déjà dis, ce que je ressent pour Paul est totalement différent, c'est comme si je ne pouvais m'en passer pour vivre, pour respirer. De toute façon, si jamais il se trouve que je tombe amoureuse (comme si je ne l'était pas déjà) de Paul je suis mal barrée car:

1- Je ne suis pas du genre timide (mais à lors pas du tout) mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'un garçon qui me plais, c'est une autre histoire , car je n'oserais jamais l aborder, ni le draguer, ni sous entendre quoi que ce soit sur l'effet qu'il me fait. En plus j ai l air plus idiote que la normal. .

2- Parce qu'il y a aucune raison qu'une fille comme moi plaise à Paul, je ne suis pas grande, ni mince, élancée ou fine. Je suis moyen (1m63) avec des formes mais je ne suis pas grosse pour autant, je dis juste que mon corps ressemble plus à celui de Kim Kardashian ( avec moins de fesse) que celui de Kate Moss.

Et puis, il est tellement beau et l idée qu'il ne puisse jamais m aimer me turais, et ma dignité prendrait un sacré coup!

Après avoir marche une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maisonnette rouge semblable à toute celles le la Push . J'en déduis qu'il s agissait de la maison de Sam et Emily. Ceux-ci m'accueillirent très chaleureusement .

Sam était un grand brun très musclé ( décidément c'est une épidémie ici, pas que sa me dérange mais mes pauvres hormones eux, souffrent ) avec un regard dure, il avait l air très mature bien que physiquement il ressemblait a un jeune homme de 25 ans. Emily , elle, était une très belle femme au regards doux et maternel avec un sourire des plus chaleureux , et le fait qu'elle ait trois grosses griffures sur le visage n endommageait en rien sa beauté, au contraire, cela lui donnait un air sauvage.

Une fois les présentations finies je m'installais dans le salon avec les garçons. Paul vint s assoir à mes côté sur le canapé et se simple geste provoquais une explosion de bonheur en moi , ce qui est bizarre... Okay , je suis de nature joyeuse mais à ce point? Je sentais la présence de Paul a 5 centimètres de moi, je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître mais il émanait de lui une telle chaleur qu'elle m irradiait. Je sursautais lorsque Jacob se plaça d'un coup devant Paul en lui disant de façon autoritaire:

- Paul! Toi et moi dehors ! Tout de suite! Dit il. Je fus surpris de voir Paul se lever sans rien dire. Je pensais qu'il était du genre à s énerver pour rien d après ce que m avait dis Seth sur la plage,... Surtout que vu le ton que Jacob avait employé même moi je me serais énervée .

Le plus étrange dans tout ça c est que je sentais un immense vide s'emparer de tout mon être ainsi qu'une insupportable douleur. Mais que m arrivait il ? Depuis quand étais je devenue aussi faible et dépendante ? Je ne pouvais pas croire que le fais que Paul me manque me mette dans cette état surtout que je ne lui avais pratiquement pas adressée la parole depuis que j avais croisée son regard. Il fallait que je reste sur mes gardes plutôt que me lancer dans une relation affective à un sens. Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas être désagréable ou même ignorer Paul et ce, pour plusieurs raisons:

1-je n arrive pas a ignorer ou être désagréable avec quelqu'un sans raisons. Je suis toujours de bonne humeur ( sauf quand c est pas le cas ou que je suis énervée et je vous assure il vaut mieux m'éviter) et donc je souris tout le temps ( bon, j ai diminuer mes sourires car au bout d'un moment les gens commençaient à douter de ma santé mentale, ce qui ne m empêche pas de sourire aux gens avec qui je parle...) .

2- je suis aussi une éternel bavarde... Ce qui pause problème lorsqu'il faut ignorer et donc ne pas parler...

Donc je pense que commencer par être amie avec lui pourrais être un bon début plutôt que de se lancer dans une romance imaginaire…

Mais une chose était sur: je ne pouvais restée loin de lui , et cela me troublait et m effrayait. Je sentais que mes larmes n allaient pas tardé à couler tant la douleur et le vide dans mon cœur étaient intense. Heureusement Paul et Jacob entrèrent se qui m arracha un soupire de soulagement qui n échappa à personne ,et encore moins à Paul qui me sourit de toute ses dents ( et me fit fondre par la même occasion ).

Point de vue de Paul Lahote

Jacob m'avait entrainé à l 'extérieur et c'est à contrecœur que je le suivais. A peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la porte que Kate me manquais déjà, ses yeux , son sourire , son visage …

- Tu m'explique ?!, rugit Jacob pris de violent tremblement.

- Il n'y a rien a expliqué Jacob, dis-je d'un calme olympiens (rester calme est un exploit pour moi…), tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

- C'est ma cousine Paul, est bien que je ne la connaisse pas beaucoup j'ai comme un besoin de la protéger, je tiens énormément à elle et si tu ose ne serais-ce que lui faire du mal… s'emportât il.

- Je ne lui en ferais jamais, écoute Jack, je sais comment j'était avant de rencontrer Kate et ce que tu penses de moi, mais je te demande de me laisser une chance, je l'aime plus que tout, fais moi confiance s'il te plais… demandais-je , à vrai dire c'est la première fois de ma vie que je dis « s'il te plais » à un garçons alors il a intérêt a ne pas me dire non!

- D'accord , dit-il en soupirant, mais la moindre larme et je te promet que tu n'aura plus jamais besoins d'orthodontiste!

C'est avec un sourire heureux que je retournais dans la petite maison des Uley, une fois la porte passée je remarquais que mon imprégnée avais l'air torturée et dés qu'elle me vis son visage se décrispa, un sourire y apparut et elle soupira de soulagement. Cette réaction me fis sourire et j'entendis son cœur s'accélérer, et je vis ses joues , bien que mâtes, rosir légèrement. Nous nous regardâmes d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce sans rien dire, comme coupé du monde , mais nous fûmes, bien trop vite à mon gout, ramenés à la réalité par Sam qui nous invita à passer à table.

Point de vue de Kate

Je fus tirer de ma contemplation de Paul (qui voulez-vous que ça soit d'autre…) par Sam pour qu'on puisse passé à table. Les garçons se ruèrent autours de cette malheureuse table qui devais sans doute rien avoir vu venir… Toute les places furent occupées sauf une, qui , pour mon plus grand bonheur, se trouvais à coté de Paul ! Je m'assis donc entre lui et Embry tout en essayant de resté le plus digne possible ( en gros en évitant de sauté partout en criant « Hiiiiiiiii! ») , il faut pas que je m'emballe…

Une fois assise j'observais les garçons se …goinfrer…( et encore c'est un doux euphémisme…)

- Alors Kate! Que compte tu faire pendant ses vacances? Si tu veux on pourra te faire visité la Push! Me dit Embry ( la bouche pleine de nourriture)

- Merci , ça me ferais plaisir, lui dis-je en souriant, je sentit Paul se tendre à coté de moi, mais je dois surement me faire des idées… Mais je pense que je vais chercher aussi des Baby-sitting à faire, pour gagner un peu d'argent de poche, vous ne connaîtriez pas des gens qui pourrais être intéressé?

- Si! Dis Paul, ma petite sœur! Elle a 6 ans , ça t'intéresse? Me demandât-il en se tournant vers moi tout sourire.

- Avec plaisir! Dis je avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon gout.

- Très bien, tu me passeras ton numéro tout à l'heure alors? Me dit-il toujours en souriant. Je me sentais si heureuse, mais pourtant il n'y avais aucune raison de l'être, je me montais le bourrichon toute seule, pathétique! Il veux juste mon numéro pour sa petite sœur et pas pour flirté, au pire on deviendra amis mais sa n'ira jamais plus loin…

- Okay , fis-je. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Je rigolais beaucoup avec Seth et Embry, mais j'étais vraiment épuisée à cause du voyage … Je crois même que je finis par m'endormir sur quelque chose de chaud et agréable…

* * *

_**Alors? vos impressions? Il n'était pas trés interssant je sais , mais le prochain sera meilleur promis XD**_


End file.
